swimming love (Michael phelps)
by crazy grl 4413
Summary: Samantha green has fallen for the Michael Phelps what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Samantha Green!" I run down to my coach, he hugs me "good job you made it" I start to cry not believing that I am n the Olympics for Sydney the 15 year old Michael I knew that when the trail came a long I would go I was 13 at the time, 2004 rolls around and well I am going to the Olympics being 17 I couldn't wait.

Michael pov

I finish my training for the day, I head to the hotel room and I see Ryan. "Hey what's up" "nothing I want to sleep though." laugh and head inside. We watch the trails and well this girl Samantha Green was taken the first spot. "Wow she's good" "hey no joke look at her, she has muscles but it doesn't show." "That toned tummy"

Sam pov

I meet my coach, I hate him already. "Hello Samantha, I'm Jack Young." "Call me Sam I hate my name" he smiles "but it's so pretty" I can tell by the way he acts it's not going to be well. "Ok well um I am going to get on the plane for Beijing." I get on the 1st class spot wait the plane is for Olympians only. That's when see him, Michael Phelps sitting in front of me. OH MY GOD! The Michael Phelps is sitting in front of me, I calm down and try to relax; he sees me, well I blush like an idiot. "Hey I am Michael Phelps, you are?" he smiles and well I blush harder. Why did he have to talk to me? "Samantha Green, well Sam I prefer Sam." he shakes my hand. "Well nice to meet you Sam." I hear my coach and Michael's coach talking. He smiles at me "jerk." I whisper. "What?" Michael looks at me. "I was talking about someone not you though."

Michael pov

I see Ryan smiling at her; well I give him a dirty go to hell look. He looks away; I hear Bob talking to me "what sorry" "we get there unpack and pool, you and Samantha are practicing together." "Sam, call me Sam please." he laughs "will do." he walks off. "So Green your 17 right?" she looks at me. "Yes, I'm 17" god her blue eyes and brown hair. It's just so pretty.

Ryan pov

After talking to Sam's coach, well we know what we do. I smile at her when Michael looks at me. Well I go to sleep; I wake up when the plane lands. I bump into Sam "watch it rookie" I walk off and smile; my room is pretty nice so I jump on my bed and relax.

Sam pov

I get my one piece on and throw a pair of jeans and a shirt. I notice Michael watching me take it all off; I am on the block when Ryan walks in. "ready set GO!" my leg slips out and I fall taking in air, a lot of it, I black out wake up laying on the ground and well Michael is looking at me. "Hey are you ok?" "Yes I am fine." my coach walks over. "I will take you back." my coach Ryan and I go to the hotel. When my coach nocks me out and well Ryan smiles "goodnight" he says, well you know the rest. I wake up and well I am naked, I cry and cover over with a blanket I hear Michael knocking at the door. "It should be open."

Michael pov

I can tell she is upset, I see her laying there walk over and pat her back but not feel clothes. "Sam what happened?" she cries. "Don't tell anyone, my coach and Ryan knocked me out" I get really mad. "I am calling the cops." "NO don't!" she screams at me. "Please don't." I hug her. "Fine but this happens again and well I will; you need ice for you ankle, go get dressed." she does so and comes out in a sports bra and compression shorts. "Here but this on your ankle, I will get some ace wrap for it"


	2. Chapter 2

Swimming love Chapter 2

Sam pov

I put a pillow under my ankle and wrap with the ace wrap Michael had gotten me. The ice melts and will I throw it away; my coach walks into my room. "What do you want?" I ask him. "look sweat heart we know that you are in love with Michael, so to keep you from seeing him you are training eight hours a day." He smiles at me. "You can't do that." "I just did, and well know I am going to do this."

He punches me and knocks me out. When I wake up it's already 7:00 PM "great just great." I mumble to myself. Has I go down to get dinner I notice Ryan has a bloody nose, Then I see Michael. "What happened?" I run up to him.

Michael pov

I end up comforting Ryan about what he did. "You're an ass you know this?" he gives me a puzzled look. "What do you mean Michael" I can feel the heat rising inside me. "What you did you Sam was uncalled for!" he laughs "Michael haven't you learned I get what I want?" I punch him and well we start to fight. Our coaches break us up. " Michael I don't agree with you beating a team mate up, but I will let this go" I can tell Bob isn't happy with me.

That's when I see Sam running to me. "Your ankle isn't going to heal if you're running on it dork!" she hugs me, that's when I know it happened again. "Sam lets go to my room and talk."

Sam pov

"He just walked in and punched me till I blacked out." I am crying on his chest, his arms wrapping around my body. "That's it Sam let me call the police, it will be done and over!" "Fine, but Michael" I don't know how to ask him. "Please stick around me though all of this" he smiles at me "of course couldn't leave you behind without someone by your side.

Bob pov

I see Michael walking up to me, with Samantha by his side. "Yes Michael, hello Sam" I can tell he is going to ask me for something or to help him. "Sam's old coach is in jail and well" he is trying work out how to ask it. "Get on with it" "she needs a new coach and well could you train her along with me?" "Michael you're going to make me lose all my hair." I sit down and sigh. "Fine I will train the both of you"


	3. Chapter 3

Sam pov

I wake up and get ready for the long day. 200 in back stroke, 500 butterfly, 500 freestyle, and the 4x100 medley, 200 freestyle. I send Michael a text -good luck I will be watching- I get my one piece and sweats on; Michael takes gold in his 100 m butterfly, 200 m butterfly 200 m freestyle, 200 m individual medley, 400 m individual medley, 4x100 m freestyle relay, 4x200 m freestyle all but one a world record.

Michael pov

I am tired dead almost, but I feel great. But I have to get to Sam's races, she is listening to music when I see her, she never looks up the 200 backstroke has me yelling for her to speed up. She comes in close, taking second. But the rest she takes first. But Breaking four, world records.

Sam pov

I can't believe it, four new world records four gold and one sliver. But that doesn't matter I have proved myself in the Olympics and in four years I will be back and will take gold again and will be better. "Michael you did so good!" I give him a huge hug. "Thanks Sam you did wonderful Hun."

Michael pov

Has Sam and I go back to the state I realize that she hasn't had the chance to meet my mother and sisters, great another thing I have to do. "So um Sam could you be my girl?" she looks up at me. "I thought you would never ask." She kisses me. Her lips are so sweet. She rests her head on my chest and we both fall asleep together.


	4. update

i only have time to upload at 11:00 Pm central time to about 1:00 pm central time i will try to upload every other day and if i don't i am sorry i have family in the military so please note i could be a week before i post again so but that in note! and thank you for reading the story


	5. Chapter 5

Michael pov

I have decided I am done with swimming, so I party almost every night and well make really bad choices; Sam sees me "Hey Sam" "NO don't you Hey Sam me, what in the hell are you doing!" I can tell she isn't too happy with me. "Well relaxing, why?" "You are throwing your life out the window, what happened to the Michael Phelps that made me want to swim?" "He is still here."

Sam pov

I am getting madder and madder I can't believe him. "No he isn't Michael I can't be around this I have a life that I love and I am not throwing it away." I walk out and slam the door; press surround me "Sam are you and Michael still together!" "How is he doing will he being to London?" "We aren't together, I don't care how he is and I don't know if he is or not." I walk away. My coach calls me. "Sam are you ok?" "Yes coach I am fine." It comes out way too harsh. "I am sorry yeah I going to the pool."

Jake pov (Sam's coach)

"Ok I will be here in ten." "No I need to clear my head and well don't show up, I need time by myself." She says. "Ok Sam but let me know if I can help." Just like that she ends the call. That night Sam is on TV from when the press hounded her; tears in her eyes. Whatever he did know well he messed up bad.

MANY MONTHS LATER.

Michael pov

I call Bob knowing Sam was right. The next day I am in the pool Ryan and Nathan hug me. "Hey have you guys talked to Sam or seen her?" "No but she has been hanging out the Allison Schmitt a lot." Ryan gives me a weird look after he tells me. "Thanks guys"

Allison pov

After Sam's break up we have been hanging out a lot well we are like sisters in a way that's when I see him but Sam hasn't yet. "Hey Sam I talk later." "Ok see you Schmitty" I walk over to him. "What Michael?" "I need to talk to her." "No she doesn't want anything to do with you!"

Sam pov

I hear his voice "Michael?" I run over. "Sam you where right I am sorry, I was stupid. Could you forgive me?" "Michael are you swimming again?" "Yes I still have a good four years left, please forgive me" "Michael I was worried you wouldn't come back." I hug and kiss him. "Just don't leave again that sucked without you" "I won't Michael I won't"

Bob pov

"Michael come on practice same with you two; you're coaches are having all three of you train together, we have two and a half years till trails." They follow me "Michael it's good to have you back, but I a still mad at you for everything you did." "So am I coach so am I"


	6. Chapter 6

18 views thank you all so much i have dyslexia which makes normal thinks like spelling and grammar hard but i am working though it and well with me going to be a junior in high school i need to i have always loved to write and well thank you again


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about not posting a lot of things have happened with my health and family issues I will be posting in about two or three days


End file.
